


Blaze It

by joaniedark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Drug Use, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaniedark/pseuds/joaniedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're Invited to a 420 Party."<br/>Is that so, Morty? Is that really how you want to start your gym leading career?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr user foxydunsparce](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+user+foxydunsparce).



> I have too many headcanons, but basically a couple things are assumed here:  
> -Ecruteak is a gym that's been held by one family line that's been traditionally trained for generations. It's kind of like your typical anime My Parents Own The Old Inn So I Must Be Perfect plotline.  
> -As an incredibly adept child, Morty was granted the gym around age 16. He's scraping close to 17 here, about half a year after getting his title.  
> -Morty in-game is in his early twenties, so this obviously happens significantly before the games. Hence, different titles for a couple people.

Every person who received one of the invitations stared at it in mild disbelief.

The new Gym Leader was young, certainly. Perhaps it could be written off to that. He had been running the gym remarkably well since he stepped into the shoes that he was raised to fill, that's for certain. He expertly managed the quota of trainers passing through his gym, he kept the staff well motivated. He followed all ritual to a t, volunteered in children's historical tours of the town, and had some of the happiest Ghastlies that Ecruteak had ever seen in his personal care.

But this...this was  _not_ how anyone expected a Gym Leader to conduct himself. Maybe it was a mistake of his family to hand the keys over to him so young. It made the league just seem...uncouth.

The first people to send Pidgeottos his way were some of the younger guests. Sabrina had given an affirmative yes, though with stipulations that she was unsure how some of the other members of her league would take it. A very prim Starly had landed with a scribbled note from Falkner, saying that as long as it wouldn't endanger his chances at being elected into his own gym as leader, he would happily come along as well. So on and so forth, the replies were hesitant but excited.

Older guests submitted a mix of replies--some send their regrets, often with admonishments. Others, however, seemed to be more cheery and open to the idea. A notable letter from Agatha, in her lovely looping hand, wrote fondly that she hoped this was a sign that the new generation of gym leadership might return to "good old fashioned fun."

Really, Morty was simply chuffed that he seemed to be getting a 70% RSVP rate. That was  _far_ more than Miss Manners had suggested. He had to admit, he'd never held a party quite to this scale before, and in such a fantastic event as this, he was very excited for the turnout.

He might have to get more product.

* * *

On the night of the party, everyone was bustling about. The green streamers were a nice touch, they all agreed. Festive, but not too terribly gaudy. The number of people in attendance from far and wide was also a bit startling to some. Did he simply go through the entire interleague network just for  _this_ party? Some of the older members in attendance from other regions gave sympathetic looks to their Johto peers, as if to say "I'm sorry that this is the face of your new generation." The Leaders gave as good of glares back, of course. "At least I didn't travel from  _Kalos_ to get to this party."

The food was good, as well. Surprisingly light considering the activities people were anticipating with various emotions that evening. Actually, the lack of  _substances_ was very conspicuous, as none of the sixty-some-odd people in the close quarters of the house had any idea of their location. Was it going to be some large event? Was Ho-oh Themself going to descend from the sky to set a giant flower alight?

People honestly wouldn't put it past the psychic in the corner to do that, actually. He had such an affinity for the beast, he likely could call it down. People tried to push the secret out of him when he'd come by to say hello, but he'd simply laugh it off. 

"The main event will happen soon enough. You'll see!" he'd say every time, and change the subject to his latest project at the Tower or the current events of his colleagues' towns.

When he eventually had a moment apart, he weaved through the crowd of people and tiny ghosts with serving trays towards the punch bowl. As he was pouring, he noticed a fashionable man with eighties sensibilities calmly pouring rum from a tiny black flask into his cup.

"Ah, Grimsley! Did the trip from Unova treat you well?" he asked as he reached for the ladle.

"It's long, but nothing too terrible. I came into a windfall recently, so I actually managed First Class." Grimsley tucked the flask back into his jacket and leaned against the wall. "You've done a good job with your shindig."

"Thank you very much," Morty said with a little grin. Something sparkled in his eyes, and the other Leader couldn't tell if it was innocent or devious.

"Did your parents approve of this party?" Grimsley asked, swirling his glass nonchalantly. A smile played on his face. "I wouldn't think that a generational gym such as your own would be so...open minded to their heir's activities."

Morty looked past heavy eyelids at him in confusion.

"It was actually my mother's idea," he said, causing Grimsley's eyebrows to shoot up.

"That is highly unexpected."

"I don't know why it would be. She loves entertaining." 

The young man chuckled in response.

"I should visit this side of the pond more often," he said, right as a Haunter floated over to tug at Morty's tunic sleeve. The teen glanced at the ghost's interpretive dance and nodded.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to be right back! It's almost starting." He looked apologetic, and Grimsley lifted his glass in a toast. Taking it as a sign it was okay to run, Morty dashed over to a line of tables pushed in the back of the room. He stepped onto a chair next to it, surveying the room. This was it. 

Morty clinked his spoon against his glass. Slowly people broke from their conversations and assorted snacks to look at him. The boy beamed at his friends, excitement welling in his chest.

"Attention, everyone! This is the moment we've been waiting for!" He gestured grandly to his side, the last of a series of large trays being delivered by a smiling Gengar. They were piled high with large round cookies, moist and soft, chocolate chips and icing glimmering under the display lights. "Based off the headcount, we can probably split this up so each person actually gets six or seven cookies! They're pretty huge, I warn you, but I'm sure we can all manage!" He looked at the awestruck crowd, a light chuckle bubbling in the back of his throat as he picked up a black and red cookie the size of his hand. "I highly recommend the dark chocolate cherry ones; they're Mom's best. Dig in, everyone!" 

He hopped off his chair, biting into the treat and letting the sweetness and bitter taste mingle on his tongue. The crowd started nervously approaching the table. As Morty watched them, he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning to see a woman dressed in claws, he held up his cookie with pride.

"Hello, Ms. Drasna, glad you could make it. Are you enjoying the party?"

"Yes, but..." Drasna hesitated, shifting on her feet. "Is it really safe for us to...consume that much?"

"Well, if you've already eaten a lot, you might get a stomach ache," Morty mused, taking another bite. 

"No, I mean..." She coughed. "How big is the  _dose_ in each cookie?"

"Excuse me?"

"The dose of marijuana? It's a 420 part--"

"My esteemed Elite, this party is celebrating the gym's new industrial oven!" Morty said, his eyes suddenly wider than anyone had remembered seeing them in a long time. "Why on earth would you think this party had to do with drugs?"

Drasna was taken aback. She looked over his face for any sign of a joke, but the teenager looked dead serious.

"My apologies, but why is it called...?"

"Because the oven can cook 420 cookies, of course!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Were you honestly that innocent?" Eusine asked as he took the blunt away from his lips. He passed it down to the storytelling twentysomething whose head was laying on his chest while they watched Pikachu TV idly. Morty snorted, taking a long drag. "I know you were a teenager, but that was barely before we met. You didn't seem the type."

Morty let out a beautiful, billowing cloud of smoke and chuckled.

"As if I'd share my weed with six dozen people. I was sixteen, not an idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off Foxydunsparce's beautiful text post this morning](http://foxydunsparce.tumblr.com/post/116906588398/once-morty-threw-a-4-20-party-but-he-didnt-even)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I pushed through months long mental health dip causing writer's block for that beautiful concept.  
> #BlazeItAndPraiseIt


End file.
